mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nadar o Trotar
Para los personajes cuyos nombres de identificación son "Surf" y "Turf", véase Lista de ponis#Surf y Lista de ponis#Turf. Nadar o Trotar (en inglés: Surf and/or Turf) es el sexto episodio de la octava temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad y el centésimo septuagésimo quinto en general. El título en inglés es un juego de palabras del platillo " ". En este episodio, el Mapa Cutie envía a las Cutie Mark Crusaders al Monte Aris a ayudar a un joven hipogrifo a descubrir a dónde pertenece. Producción Michael Vogel declaró por Twitter que la pregunta de cómo Silverstream puede transformarse a voluntad en poni marina y de vuelta a hipogrifo era “aclarada en un futuro episodio”, haciendo referencia a este episodio, el cual muestra a las Cutie Mark Crusaders nadando bajo el agua como ponis marinas. Resumen Misión al Monte Aris El episodio comienza con las Cutie Mark Crusaders irrumpiendo con emoción al salón del trono de Twilight Sparkle, habiendo sido llamadas por el Mapa Cutie para su primera misión de amistad. El mapa llama al trío al Monte Aris, hogar de los hipogrifos. Twilight acompaña a las tres potrancas en su viaje ya que necesita que los padres de Silverstream firmen una autorización para que asista a un viaje de campo de la Escuela de la Amistad. Durante su viaje en el Expreso de la Amistad a la estación de trenes del Monte Aris, Apple Bloom recuenta lo que sabe de los hipogrifos de acuerdo a lo que Applejack le contó. Hace mucho, los hipogrifos vivían felizmente en la cima del Monte Aris, pero cuando el Rey Tormenta atacó su hogar, fueron forzados a huir al reino submarino de Seaquestria, usando la Perla de Transformación de la Reina Novo para transformarse en ponis marinos. Al llegar al Monte Aris, las Crusaders se preguntan qué problema relacionado con las cutie marks fueron llamadas a resolver, pero Twilight señala el hecho de que los hipogrifos no tienen cutie marks. Las Crusaders no están seguras de por dónde comenzar a buscar su misión, pero Twilight les dice que ellas y quien sea que necesite su ayuda se encontrarán. El mundo de los hipogrifos Twilight y las Crusaders se encuentran con el hermano de Silverstream, Terramar, y las Crusaders se sorprenden al verlo transformarse de poni marino a hipogrifo. Terramar les explica que, después de que el Rey Tormenta fuera vencido, algunos hipogrifos dejaron de ocultarse y regresaron a vivir en el Monte Aris mientras que otros decidieron quedarse en Seaquestria como ponis marinos. La Perla de Transformación de la Reina Novo fue entonces dividida en cientos de fragmentos y distribuida entre sus súbditos para que ellos, incluyendo a Terramar, pudieran viajar de ida y vuelta entre los dos reinos. Tras la derrota del Rey Tormenta, la ciudad capital de Hippogriffia en el Monte Aris fue restaurada a su antigua gloria, y Twilight y las Crusaders llegan en medio de un festival ceremonial semanal. Mientras Twilight se va con el padre de Silverstream y Terramar, Sky Beak, Terramar le enseña los alrededores a las Crusaders, y Sweetie Belle queda particularmente enamorada de un área llamada las Cumbres Armónicas. Cuando las Crusaders se maravillan por como Terramar tiene dos grandiosos lugares para vivir, éste les dice que no puede decidir en cual quedarse, y las Crusaders se dan cuenta de que este es el problema para el que fueron llamadas a resolver. Terramar les explica a las Crusaders que tanto el Monte Aris como Seaquestria son lugares geniales para vivir, pero se siente dividido entre ambos porque su padre y su hermana viven en tierra mientras que su madre vive bajo el mar. Las Crusaders se ofrecen a ayudarlo, enlistando los pros y contras de cada lugar. Cautivada por la belleza y maravilla de las Cumbres Armónicas, Sweetie Belle piensa que Terramar debería vivir en el Monte Aris, pero los demás señalan que deberían visitar Seaquestria antes de tomar una decisión. Twilight regresa luego de conseguir la firma de Sky Beak en la autorización de Silverstream, y todos se dirigen a Seaquestria juntos. El mundo de los ponis marinos En las costas del Monte Aris, Terramar usa su fragmento de la perla para transformar a Twilight, las Crusaders y a sí mismo en ponis marinos. Scootaloo queda fascinada por la sensación de ligereza al nadar bajo el agua, imaginando que así debe sentirse volar. Terramar guía a las ponis hasta la casa de su madre, Ocean Flow, en Seaquestria. Mientras Twilight habla con Ocean Flow acerca de Silvertream, Terramar les da un recorrido a las Crusaders una vez más. Scootaloo queda completamente enamorada del reino submarino, pero a Sweetie Belle no le impresiona, prefiriendo las Cumbres Armónicas. De vuelta en tierra firme, Twilight se marcha una vez más con los hipogrifos mientras que las Crusaders ayudan a Terramar con su elección mediante una canción. Sweetie Belle canta sobre la belleza y serenidad de las Cumbres Armónicas, y Scootaloo canta sobre la diversión y emoción de Seaquestria. Esto lleva a una inesperada pelea entre ambas, y Terramar termina aún más inseguro que antes. Un corazón, dos lugares Debido a su desacuerdo, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo se rehúsan a hablarse entre sí, dejando a Apple Bloom atrapada en el medio. Cuando Twilight regresa, las Crusaders le explican lo que pasó, y Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo admiten su culpa por hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Terramar. Twilight cree que Terramar está haciendo su dilema más difícil de lo que debe ser al forzarse a sí mismo a elegir. Cuando Sky Beak y Ocean Flow aparecen para invitar a Twilight a más actividades, Twilight expresa que así es como debe sentirse Terramar todo el tiempo. Al ver juntos a los hipogrifos y los ponis marinos, a las Crusaders se les ocurre una idea. A las afueras del Monte Aris, las Crusaders encuentran a Terramar lamentándose en la rama de un árbol y se disculpan por hacer su decisión aún más difícil que antes. Las tres lo llevan a donde los hipogrifos y los ponis marinos se han reunido para un día de campo en la playa. Sky Beak y Ocean Flow se disculpan con Terramar por hacerlo sentir que tenía que elegir entre sus dos casas y le dicen que puede seguir yendo y viniendo como quiera. Terramar queda encantado con esto, y mientras le agradece a las Crusaders por su ayuda, sus cutie marks brillan para indicar que han completado su misión de amistad. Habiendo terminado sus asuntos en el Monte Aris, las Crusaders invitan a Terramar de visita a Ponyville algún día, y él se marcha felizmente con sus padres. Sinopsis Discovery Family " relatives in Seaquestria, the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to help a young Hippogriff figure out where he belongs.}}" Citas :Sweetie Belle: ¿Algún poni necesita ayuda? :Apple Bloom: ¿Hemos sido llamadas por el Mapa? :Scootaloo: ¡¿Mencioné que brillamos?! :Apple Bloom: Entonces, en la Batalla de Canterlot, caudno Applejack venció al Rey Tormenta— :Twilight Sparkle: No, ¿qué? ¿Te dijo que ella lo venció, entonces? ¿Sin ayuda? :Apple Bloom: Uh, tal vez no dijo eso exactamente, pero así es una mejor historia. :Sweetie Belle: ¡Guu-juu! ¡Sí! ¡Super! ¡Me encanta esto! :Terramar: Uh, ¿se encuentra bien? :Apple Bloom: ¿Has dicho... "problema"? :Sweetie Belle: ¿''Tú'' tienes un problema?! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: ¡Sí! :Terramar: Monte Aris es un lugar genial para vivir. Por eso Silverstream, mi papá y algunos primos volvieron aquí. Pero Seaquestria es otro gran lugar para vivir. Allá está mi madre. :Scootaloo: ¡Esto debe ser igual que volar! ¡Guu-juu! :Ocean Flow: Mis dos hijos son muy inteligentes. ¿Te gustaría ver sus fotos de bebé? :Terramar: ¡Mamá! :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle te manda a decir que es tu culpa que Terramar se haya ido. :Scootaloo: ¡Pues ve y dile a Sweetie Belle que de no ser por ella, nuestra misión ya se habría terminado ahora! ¡''Y'' siendo un éxito! :Apple Bloom: suspira Scootaloo dice que todo esto es tu culpa. :Sweetie Belle: ¡Pues ve y dile que yo no fui la que aplastó las esperanzas de Terramar y lo hizo decepcionarse del mundo! De ambos mundos. :Apple Bloom: suspira Sweetie Belle te manda a decir que es tu culpa que Terramar se— Ah. Espera. Ya te había dicho eso, ¿verdad? :Ocean Flow: ¡Yuu-juu! ¡Princesa! ¡Haremos un círculo de artesanía con caparazones. ¿Nos acompañas? :Twilight Sparkle: De hecho, estamos a la mitad de una— :Sky Beak: ¡Ahí está! ¡La ceremonia del doblado de bandera va a iniciar! :Twilight Sparkle: Gracias, en serio. La he pasado increíble en ambos lugares hoy, pero... a las Cutie Mark Crusaders Guau. Esto debe ser lo que Terramar siente todo el tiempo. :Sky Beak: Tus amigas nos contaron cómo te sentías. :Ocean Flow: Y perdón si alguna vez te hicimos creer que tenías que elegir entre dos mundos. Esa no era nuestra intención, cariño. :Sky Beak: Tu herencia de hipogrifo es algo para estar orgulloso, sin duda. :Ocean Flow: Pero eres más que sólo tu procedencia o con quién vivas. Te amamos porque tú eres tú, sin importar en dónde elijas estar. :Sky Beak: Y no lo tienes que decidir. Puedes seguir haciendo lo que habías hecho – ir con tu madre o conmigo :Ocean Flow: Y disfrutando ambos mundos. :Scootaloo: Olvidamos añadir algo que hay en ambos lugares – familia y amigos que te aman. :Sweetie Belle: Espero que vayas a visitar a tu hermana en Equestria. :Apple Bloom: ¡Sí, ve a vernos! ¡Te encantará! :Scootaloo: ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez hasta quieras vivir allá! :silencio :Scootaloo: Bueno, fue un chiste. Referencias Navegación en:Surf and or Turf